El Dúo Perfecto v2
by imperial-san
Summary: Naruto decide acompañar a Sasuke en su viaje con Orochimaru, pero no todo es lo que Orochimaru esperaba... ¿Que pasara en esta aventura? Entra y descubrelo!


**¡Hola a todos!, ¡este es mi primer fic! Espero que se a de su agrado :D**

 **Renuncia de derechos: Ni naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo esta historia**

-Diálogos-

- _Pensamientos_ -

 **~FlashBack ~**

 **/** **/NOTAS** _ **DEL AUTOR/**_ **(ósea yo :v)**

 **(Notas/Aclaraciones)**

 _El Dúo Perfecto v2_

-Sasuke… ¡Ya basta!-Gritaba Naruto Mientras terminaba de atar a Sasuke-

-No, ¡tu no lo entiendes!-Grito Sasuke mientras intentaba inútilmente deshacer el nudo-

 **~FlashBack** ~

-S...Sasuke!-Grito Naruto con su transformación de 1 cola del chakra de kyubi, mientras creaba un rasengan…pero a este lo cubría un manto rojo haciéndose más grande-

-Na...Naruto!-Grito Sasuke con su marca maldita al nivel máximo, mientras hacia un chidori, este se volvió más grande y gris al entrar en contacto con el chakra de la marca maldita -

 **/N/A-La verdad no pude investigar mucho por unos problemas que tuve, solo puse lo que recordaba, perdón/**

-Los dos se fueron con sus técnicas, impactaron y hubo una colosal explosión, el primero en levantarse fue naruto, este no perdió tiempo y saco hilo ninja, el no tenia pero Sasuke si, y se lo quito-

 _-Bien… ¿Dónde lo ato?_ \- Se pregunto mentalmente naruto-o ¡ay!-dijo mientras miraba una roca cercana… cuando estaba terminando de atarlo Sasuke se despertó-

-…qu... ¿que?-Dijo en voz baja Sasuke mientras miraba alrededor…cuando…-Na... ¿Naruto?-dijo mientras miraba una silueta con pelo amarillo, pero segundos después sintió una presión en sus brazos y estomago, no tardo en darse cuenta que estaba siendo atado-¡Suéltame ahora mismo!-Grito/Ordeno Sasuke-

-No, como lo prometí, te llevare de vuelta a la aldea-dijo Naruto que ya casi terminaba de atarlo, eso claro hasta que Sasuke empezara a moverse-

-¡Suéltame!-Grito Sasuke-

-¡No!-Le contesto Naruto-

-Sasuke no iso más que retorcerse como gusano mientras Naruto trataba de atarlo, Naruto no podía atarlo así que opto por darle un golpe a Sasuke, en lo que Sasuke terminaba de digerir lo que acababa de pasar, Naruto aprovecho y lo termino de atar-

 **~FlashBack Fin~**

-¡¿Que se supone que tenga que entender?!-Grito/Pregunto Naruto-

-¡No tengo por que darte explicaciones... Solo desátame!-Grito Sasuke mientras se retorcía-

-¡No tengo por que desatarte!-Dijo Naruto imitando a Sasuke -

-Escucha… que tal si, ¿vienes conmigo?-Dijo Sasuke intentando negociar-

-Claro-dijo Naruto, Sasuke no podía creer que fácil lo había convencido hasta que…-Iremos a la aldea juntos-Dijo naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas, ante esto sasuke solamente callo de espalda con una gota de sudor en su nuca **(Ya saben estilo anime :v)-**

-No idiota-Dijo Sasuke levantándose-Yo hablo de que vengas conmigo, con Orochimaru-Ante esto naruto bajo la cabeza, su fleco cubría sus ojos-

-Tu crees…-Dijo Naruto con voz molesta mientras que un área de chakra rojo lo rodeaba-¡Tu Crees que iré con alguien que asesino al "viejo" (3 Hokage) y quiso destruir la aldea! –Dijo Naruto mientras levantaba la mirada, aun se podían apreciar sus ojos azules pero lo rodeaba esa "aura" **(Por decirlo de alguna manera)** roja-aparte, que ¿no te das cuenta?, Orochimaru solo te utiliza para obtener tu cuerpo-ante esto Sasuke respondió-

-Idiota, se que lo que el quiere es el sharingan, pero no me quedare con el-Dijo Sasuke levantando la mirada hacia el cielo, Naruto solo lo miro mientras su aura roja disminuía-

-Entonces… ¿Qué harás?-Pregunto Naruto, Sasuke lo miro y dijo-

-Cuando este débil…Lo matare-Dijo con una voz normal como si fuera algo habitual, Naruto lo miro un poco molesto-

-Idiota, ¿sabes lo que estas diciendo? Es la vida de una perso…-Naruto no pudo terminar pues Sasuke lo interrumpió-

-¡Imbécil!, el mato al 3ro y a mucha gente de la aldea, solo evitaremos otra catástrofe…si tu decides quedarte en la aldea, en algún momento tendrás que asesinar a alguien-Naruto solo escucho sus palabras y se puso a reflexionar, en realidad si se iba con el lo iba a mantener vigilado… y tal vez solo tal vez podría cambiar su manera de pensar-

-Esta bien…-Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba con un kunai al hilo ninja, pero antes de que lo pudiera cortar-

-¡Alto ay…Naruto!-Dijo Kakashi mientras le apuntaba con un kunai a Naruto-

-K…Kakashi sensei-Dijo naruto viéndolo-

-¡No hay tiempo!-Grito Sasuke mientras saltaba, haciendo que el kunai de Naruto cortara los hilos, estando en el aire iso su jutsu -Elemento Fuego Gran bola de fuego-Kakashi salto hacia un lado para evitarlo, esto le dio tiempo a Sasuke para ponerse del otro lado, claro no sin antes agarrar a Naruto-

 **(Recuerden que la pelea fue en "el valle del fin" ay 2 estatuas una es madara y otra es el 1er hokage, había un puente pero en la pelea de naruto y sasuke se destruyo, así que para llegar del otro lado tienes que saltar)**

-¡Vámonos Naruto!-Grito Sasuke mientras se iba corriendo, Naruto solo lo siguió, Kakashi los pudo alcanzar y los detuvo-

-¡Basta, Naruto, Sasuke!-Dijo Kakashi mientras se ponía enfrente de ellos con un Raikiri **(chidori)** en mano-O se detienen-Dijo Kakashi mientras que mostraba el sharingan-O los detengo-Dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra ellos, Ante esto ellos solo saltaron hacia arriba, Naruto cruzo sus dedos y exclamo-

-Jutsu Clones De Sombra-Salieron alrededor de 50 Narutos, Sasuke y Naruto no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y salieron corriendo, Sasuke iba tirando papeles explosivos y Naruto simplemente hacia mas clones y los dejaba escondido, Para Kakashi era fácil encargarse de los clones acabo con los 50 rápido, fue a toda velocidad pero piso un papel explosivo así que salto hacia arriba para evitar la explosión, lo que el no sabia es que 4 clones desde direcciones diferente le lanzaron shurikens, Kakashi Saco un kunai y desvió 2 shurikens, 1 la esquivo y la otra le dio en el brazo, pero esto no era todo, de pronto se vio rodeado, eran 10 clones todos con 5 shurikens en cada mano, todos a la vez lanzaron sus shurikens, Kakashi tenía que admitir que sus estudiantes eran buenos, pero esto no fue problema para el, toco el suelo y exclamo-

-Elemento Tierra Cúpula De Tierra -esta pared se levanto y tapo todos los shurikens, kakashi salió del Domo **(Cupula)** sin que los clones se dieran cuenta, los clones empezaron a atacar EL Domo, cuando Kakashi estaba demasiado lejos exploto el Domo destruyendo los 10 Clones mas otros 20 escondidos-

-¡Mierda!-Exclamo Sasuke, mientras cargaba a Naruto, este estaba exhausto pues había gastado el chakra que el quedaba en los clones, Sasuke sabia que a este paso Kakashi los alcanzaría debía hacer algo-

.

- _Que… ¿Naruto?-_ Se pregunto Kakashi en su mente al ver un bulto tirado en medio del camino y efectivamente era Naruto, Kakashi simplemente lo tomo y lo cargo, solo suspiro mientras pensaba que Sasuke se había desecho de Naruto para que el no lo atrapase, que bajo callo su alumno, paso un tiempo y ya estaban a la mitad del camino hacia konoha cuando Naruto abre los ojos, Kakashi frena y deja a Naruto en un árbol mientras lo mira -¿Esta todo bien-Le pregunto Kakashi a Naruto, Naruto lo miro y le dijo con una sonrisa-

-¡JAJA IDIOTA!-Mientras "Naruto" desaparecía en una bola de humo, así es era un clon, Kakashi ante esto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y grito al aire-

-¡IDIOTA! ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO?!

 **Hasta aquí xD, Bueno solo quiero informar que esta es una versión 2 del fic por así decirlo, así que los viejos lectores (si es que siguen aquí T_T) ¿he mejorado?,**

 **Me he retirado un buen tiempo no solo por inspiración, sino por problemas que surgieron entre otras cosas, he decidido hacer una v2 por que me leí mi propio fic y no me ha gustado así que pues ise esto xD**

 **Cualquier error de ortografía o algún error de la historia les pido perdón con anticipación, solo háganme saber donde esta el error y lo corregire**


End file.
